Where Stars Shine The Brightest
by HarrietEverdeen
Summary: Miku masih sangat kecil ketika Kaito, teman dekatnya, memutuskan untuk mengunjungi keluarganya yang ada di Amerika. Namun, setelah itu Kaito tidak pernah kembali. Ia mencoba bertanya pada orangtuanya, bahkan pada Meiko sekalipun, namun mereka selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama dan ekspresi yang sama. "Dia ada di langit, bersama bintang-bintang."


**Title : Where Stars Shine The Brightest**

**Summary : Miku masih sangat kecil ketika Kaito, teman dekatnya, memutuskan untuk mengunjungi keluarganya yang ada di Amerika. Namun, setelah itu Kaito tidak pernah kembali. Ia mencoba bertanya pada orangtuanya, bahkan pada Meiko sekalipun, namun mereka selalu menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama dan ekspresi yang sama. **

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid itu kepunyaan YAMAHA, ya. Nanti dia marah kalo aku rebut Vocaloidnya .3. I OWN NOTHIN' **

**Main Pair. : MikuxKaito. **

**Warnings : AU. Angst. Typo(s). ABAAL **

**Word Count : **

**A/N : Terinspirasi dari cerita di Kompas tahun 2005 bulan Juli, tapi berbeda kejadian. Saya tidak akan bilang apapun lagi :x Saya bukan nyeplak, ya, saya ini mengembangkan ide #kemudianbabakbelur. TOLONG JANGAN DI REPORT :( PLEEASSSEEE! Critic, suggestions, and comments are appreciated! — Haz x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Where Stars Shine The Brightest**_

_**(c). HarrietEverdeen**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya, bintang-bintang itu ada dimana, sih? Ya, aku tahu, pasti ada di langit, tapi langit itu dimana, sih? Setiap hari, aku selalu memandangi mereka dari jendela kamarku, dan terkadang akan kucoba meraih mereka—dan aku berakhir jatuh keluar jendela—tapi mereka tetap terasa jauh. Padahal kelihatannya dekat.

Enak, ya. Aku juga ingin jadi bintang. Bisa bersinar terang, sangat terang sekali, dan orang-orang harus mendongak untuk melihatku—jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa meremahkanku. Dan aku juga bisa berada di sana bersama Tuan Bulan yang kata Kaito sangat baik. Dan bintang tidak perlu pulang ke rumah sehabis bermain di luar sepertiku, mereka bebas bermain sampai kapanpun—setidaknya sebelum pagi datang. Tapi kata ayah, bintang-bintang itu tetap di langit walaupun hari sudah siang—bahkan dia menunjukkanku bintang Venus yang bisa terlihat di pagi hari. Mereka hanya tidak terlihat. Jadi mereka bisa main sebebas yang mereka mau, bukan?

Orang dewasa juga begitu.

Mereka bebas pergi kemanapun mereka mau, tanpa harus khawatir ada yang memarahi di rumah. Seperti halnya ayah dan ibu, Kak Kaito juga sering pergi. Dia bisa pergi berhari-hari. Tapi yang kusenangi dari dia adalah, dia selalu membawakanku oleh-oleh, dan aku sangat senang jika dia membawakanku buku.

"_Kak Kaito bawa apa? Barusan dari mana? Kenapa?" _

_Kak Kaito tertawa kecil. "Aku membawakanmu buku tentang bintang. Kau suka, kan? Aku baru saja dari Kyoto, saudaraku di sana memerlukan sedikit bantuan untuk mendapatkan universitas yang bagus. Kau juga mau, kan, masuk universitas bagus seperti kakak?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sangat cepat dan kuat, sampai kurasa leherku mau patah. Kemudian, setelah itu Kak Kaito mampir ke rumahku dan kami berdua bersama-sama membaca buku bintang, sampai aku tertidur. _

Dia selalu bepergian kemana-mana. Aku selalu merindukannya, tapi aku tidak terlalu sedih karena aku tahu dia akan kembali secepat yang dia bisa.

Hari itu, setelah beberapa hari kepergian Kak Kaito, aku sudah mulai tidak sabar dan bertanya pada ayah. Dia bilang Kak Kaito tidak mau pulang. Tentu saja aku sedih, dan ketika aku tanya mengapa, ayah bilang, Kak Kaito ada di langit. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud ayah. Masa, Kak Kaito bisa terbang? Jika dia bisa terbang, pasti dia sudah mengajariku bagaimana caranya terbang.

Aku masih ingat hari kepergian Kak Kaito. Dia sedang mengepak barang di rumahnya—Rumah Shion, dengan kakak-kakak galak bernama Kak Meiko. Seperti biasanya, aku menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya dan bertanya kemana dia akan pergi. Ke Kyoto lagi? Hiroshima? Nagasaki? Tapi Kak Kaito menggeleng.

"Aku pergi ke Amerika. Aku ada urusan di sana." Katanya, sambil tersenyum sumringah. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sesenang itu, jadi mau tidak mau aku juga merasa senang.

Sebelum dia pergi, dia menyempatkan diri berpamitan pada keluargaku, dan tentu saja tidak kulewatkan kesempatan itu untuk berkata "Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh, ya, kak." Dan dia—seperti biasa—tertawa renyah dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Tapi dia bilang dia akan membawakanku oleh-oleh spesial. Kok dia malah tidak mau pulang?

Semua orang terlihat semakin sayang padaku. Bahkan, Kak Meiko yang galak—aku memberikan catatan pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak memanggilnya galak lagi—memelukku erat sampai aku sesak napas, lalu ia melepaskanku dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Orang-orang bergantian mengelus-elus rambutku dan memelukku—aku tidak tahu kenapa. Apalagi ketika ada siaran televisi, dan yang aku lihat adalah gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang megah, tapi kemudian ada pesawat yang menabrak mereka. Dan ledakan terjadi.

Aku bertanya apakah Kak Kaito ada di sana kepada ayah. Namun kata Ayah tidak, karena Kak Kaito ada di langit.

Kak Kaito tahu aku lebih senang langit daripada dataran—apalagi perairan. Dulu ia sempat bertanya, mengapa? Dan kujawab, bahwa udara itu menyegarkan—dan siapa sih yang tidak membutuhkan udara? Di daratan, kita bisa jatuh, dan jatuh itu sakit. Di perairan, kita bisa tenggelam, dan tenggalam rasanya sesak.

Kak Kaito pintar membuat pesawat-pesawatan kertas. Aku sering diajaknya ke puncak bukit di dekat rumah, dan di sana, kami akan meniupkan pesawat-pesawatan kertas, berlomba siapakah yang paling tinggi dan lama terbangnya. Aku ingin seperti pesawat, atau burung. Bisa terbang sebebasnya, bisa bebas. Aku ingin seperti Kak Kaito.

Aku pernah bertanya kepada ayah, Apakah di langit Kak Kaito menjadi bintang? Tapi ayah bilang Kak Kaito ya Kak Kaito, dia tidak akan pernah berubah. Tapi terbang terus, dan sendirian di sana bukankah akan membuatnya capek? Lalu ayah bilang tidak, sebab Kak Kaito berbeda dan spesial. Serta, di sana ia tidak sendirian, karena dia ditemani Tuan Bulan dan bintang-bintang. Mungkin dia di sana, bersinar, untuk menerangi jalan orang-orang yang kebingungan dan tersesat. Mungkin dia di sana, menyelamatkan pesawat-pesawat yang jatuh. Mungkin dia di sana menjadi pemimpin bintang-bintang. Oh, aku sangat bangga.

Jadi ayah bilang aku tidak usah menunggu kepulangan Kak Kaito, karena dia sudah senang berada di langit. Tapi apakah dia tidak merindukanku? Apakah ada anak lain yang sepertiku di sana, sampai dia tidak mau pulang kesini? Bahkan untuk mengunjungiku dan bermain seperti biasa?

Sebetulnya aku sangat merindukan Kak Kaito. Aku rindu cerita-ceritanya, aku rindu kue-kue yang dia bawa sebagai oleh-oleh, dan aku rindu pergi bersamanya ke puncak bukit dekat rumah. Tapi kemudian aku teringat Kak Kaito punya tugas yang lebih penting di atas sana, dan dia pasti kasihan jika ia melihat anak sepertiku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang langit.

Beberapa minggu setelah itu, sebuah mobil putih besar mampir ke rumah Kak Kaito. Mobil itu mempunyai siren berwarna biru dan merah, yang menyala-nyala dan mengeluarkan bunyi 'ninu-ninu-ninu'. Aku tidak suka bunyinya. Jadi aku bergelung dan kututup mata rapat-rapat, sambil menutup telingaku, berharap mobil itu segera enyah.

Lalu sekitar dua hari setelah hari itu, ayah dan ibu pergi dengan pakaian serba hitam dan dengan wajah yang sayu. Aku bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi, dan mereka bilang mereka akan pergi ke perbatasan antara langit dan daratan. Aku bingung, tapi aku tidak menanyakan apa-apa lagi.

Sejak hari itu aku tidak pernah melihat Kak Meiko lagi.

Setiap detik, hari, tahun, kuhabiskan untuk menunggu kepulangan Kak Kaito. Aku tahu itu benar-benar tidak mungkin, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk berhenti berharap, bahwa mungkin suatu hari dia akan capek dan jabatannya dicabut. Kemudian dia akan pulang bersama Kak Meiko dan kami akan bermain bersama lagi, seperti biasa. Setelah itu aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kak Kaito pergi lagi.

Siang itu, dua tahun setelah Kak Kaito pergi, Kak Rin datang ke rumahku, membawa adiknya, Len, yang seumuran denganku. Kami bermain bersama, dan momen itu benar-benar menyenangkan—walaupun tidak sama seperti saat aku bermain bersama Kak Kaito.

"Kak Rin, kok Kak Kaito tidak kunjung pulang, sih." Rutukku. "Aku, kan, kangen. Apakah dia tidak capek menyelamatkan pesawat-pesawat di langit? Apakah dia tidak rindu padaku seperti aku rindu padanya?"

Kak Rin terdiam. Dia terlihat bingung saat aku bilang ingin menulis surat untuk Kak Kaito. Ia bilang, jika ingin menulis surat, aku harus tahu alamatnya. Sekarang giliranku yang bingung—aku tidak tahu dimana Kak Kaito tinggal. Kubilang saja Kak Kaito ada di langit, dan kemudian dia terdiam lagi. Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia tersenyum dan mulai mengajariku menulis surat.

Aku menulis tentang betapa aku merindukannya, betapa aku bangga karena ia mempunyai tugas yang sangat mulia walaupun berat. Betapa aku merindukan saat-saat kami bermain bersama dan membaca bersama, sampai aku jatuh tertidur dan dia harus menggendongku pulang ke rumah. Betapa aku ingin melihat wajahnya lagi dan memeluk erat tubuhnya, lalu aku tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Betapa miripnya dia dengan bintang—_**terlihat dekat namun terasa jauh.**_

Aku selipkan fotoku dengannya, bersama Kak Meiko. Lalu aku juga selipkan beberapa pil vitamin—kupikir mungkin dia kecapekan menyelamatkan pesawat-pesawat di atas sana. Aku juga tidak lupa meminta oleh-oleh berupa buku.

Kemudian aku dan Kak Rin serta Len datang ke puncak bukit yang sering kudatangi bersama Kaito. Ia juga membawa balon-balon helium. Aku kebingungan—bukankah surat diantar oleh Pak Pos? Kemudian Kak Rin menjelaskan, Pak Pos tidak bisa terbang. Aku kembali merasa sedih. Lalu lewat siapa? Apakah suratku akan sampai kepadanya?

Tapi kemudian Kak Rin membungkus amplop dengan sebuah plastik bening. Lalu ia mengikatnya dengan balon-balon helium berwarna biru gelap—kesukaan Kak Kaito.

"Miku mau terbangin, ga?"

"Iya!"

Aku pegang plastik berisi amplopku itu dengan harapan Kak Kaito akan membacanya. Tidak lama kemudian, setelah aku berdoa bersama Kak Rin yang terlihat sangat sedih dan hampir ingin menangis, aku melepaskan plastik tersebut. Kutonton plastik itu terbang ke langit.

"Bagaimana Kak Kaito akan membalas suratku?" Tanyaku kepada Kak Rin.

"Terkadang, ada yang namanya hujan bintang. Nah, dari sana, Kak Kaito pasti membalas suratnya." Katanya—lebih mirip tekad daripada jawaban.

Aku tersenyum lega. Aku membayangkan betapa indahnya suratku naik ke langit, lalu ibu akan membalasku dengan menjatuhkan bintang-bintang ke bumi. Aku bertanya, apakah ibu tidak sedih jika bintang-bintang jatuh? Tapi kemudian Kak Rin bilang tidak, karena walaupun bintang-bintang itu spesial, aku lebih spesial daripada bintang-bintang.

Jadi hari itu juga, aku dan Kak Rin membuat ukiran dibatang pohon yang besar dan kelihatan masih muda. Tulisannya 'Balas aku, Kaito-Nii.' Dengan gambar orang tersenyum di bawahnya.

Malam itu, ayah mendongeng sebelum aku tidur. Dia bercerita tentang bintang-bintang di langit, yang bercahaya sangat terang, sehingga orang-orang tidak tersesat. Ia juga bercerita goblin pernah menculik Tuan Bulan. Aku bertanya, apakah Kak Kaito juga akan diculik? Tapi ayah bilang tidak, karena Kak Kaito adalah pemimpin dan dia dikawal oleh bintang-bintang.

Goblin menculik Tuan Bulan dan menyembunyikannya di lumpur, menindihnya dengan batu agar cahayanya tidak terlihat dan agar ia bisa menculik orang-orang untuk dimakan. Tapi kemudian ada bintang-bintang yang terang, yang memperingati orang-orang bahwa Tuan Bulan ada di bawah lumpur. Aku bertanya, mengapa bintang-bintang tidak mengganti posisi Tuan Bulan saja? Ayah bilang, karena bintang-bintang itu terlalu kecil, dan mereka tidak kompak. Mereka harus memiliki pemimpin—dan sekarang mereka mempunyai Kak Kaito. Aku sangat senang mendengarnya.

Jadi, malam itu, aku bermimpi aku bertemu Kak Kaito, dan kami berputar-putar di angkasa. Kami bermain, tertawa, dan membaca buku. Aku juga melihat bintang-bintang gemerlapan yang tersebar di angkasa, dan ada juga bintang-bintang yang mengikuti Kak Kaito kemanapun dia pergi—kupikir mungkin mereka pengawal.

Pagi harinya aku bangun tidur, aku melihat sepucuk surat terjepit di jendelaku, dan tentu saja aku berteriak. Aku sangat girang. "Ayah! Apakah tadi malam ada hujan bintang?"

"Ya, Miku."

Dalam surat itu, Kak Kaito bilang bahwa ia sudah menerima suratku. Ia bercerita tentang bintang-bintang, dan ternyata ia di sana bersama Kak Meiko. Ia berpesan untuk tidak mengiriminya surat lagi, karena Kak Kaito bisa melihatku dengan jelas di langit. Aku sedih, tapi ayah menghiburku.

"Walaupun ia kelihatannya tidak ada, tapi sebenarnya dia ada di dekat kita. Ada di hatimu—jika kau percaya."

**.**

_**Tanggal x bulan xy tahun 30XX.**_

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya sesudah peristiwa dengan orang asing tersebut. Sekarang, aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa yang aku rindukan saat aku masih kecil itu. Yang aku ingat hanyalah warna biru gelap.

Jika kau bertanya-tanya, aku sekarang sudah SMA kelas 11. Aku satu sekolah dengan Len, adik dari Kak Rin yang menikah dengan saudaraku, Mikuo. Ya, secara tidak langsung, aku dan Len sudah menjadi saudara—sebenarnya aku tidak sudi mempunyai saudara aneh macam dia, tapi, apa boleh buatlah.

Hari itu, aku, Len, Luka, dan Piko mengadakan piknik di puncak bukit dekat rumah. Di sana pemandangannya sangat bagus, dan sangat sejuk. Aku suka di sana.

Kami mengadakan piknik di bawah sebuah pohon yang kelihatan besar dan sudah tua, daunnya lebat dan rantingnya bercabang sangat banyak. Piko dan Luka menggelar tikar, tapi pandanganku masih tertuju kepada suatu ukiran di batang pohon tersebut.

'_**Balas aku, Kaito-Nii.**_' Dengan sebuah surat yang dilapisi plastik berwarna biru _teal_ yang bening, dan balon-balon helium yang berwarna persis warna kesukaanku.

Aku menggapai plastik itu dan melepaskan balon-balonnya. Kuambil surat di dalam plastik tersebut, dan aku sibuk mengagumi amplop surat yang berwarna gelap dengan motif bintang-bintang. Kemudian aku teringat, bahwa dulu aku suka sekali dengan langit.

_Rasanya ada yang kurang. Rasanya ada yang kulupakan. Tapi, apa, ya?_

"Hei, Miku! Kau ngapain bengong di sana? Tikarnya dipindahkan kesini saja! Di sana banyak semut. Cepat sini!" Panggil Len, menyadarkanku dari duniaku. Aku memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam saku seragamku, lalu aku kembali dengan senyum terplester di wajahku.

_Hmm. Pasti aku akan ingat ketika aku membaca surat tersebut. _

**FIN **

**A/N. Menurutmu bagaimana? Terlalu dramatik, terlalu lebay, atau terlalu abal? Kritik dan saran, plis ^^v maklum baru author baru di sini. RnR! **


End file.
